


заметь

by gingerminded



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gods, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: загрей узнаёт, что такое смерть
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 26





	заметь

В первый раз Загрею даже интересно, и даже во второй, и даже в третий и четвёртый.

Он блуждает по коридорам, пока идёт из комнаты в комнату, он рукоятью меча уже натёр на ладонях все возможные мозоли, он рубит направо и налево, он дышит тяжело и улыбается широко, стирая со лба пот и свою с чужой смешавшуюся кровь. 

Он им смеясь кричит “подходим по одному” и получает копьём в бок, он уворачивается от следующего удара и наступает в ловушку — _спасибо, пап_. 

Загрей кашляет кровью, красной-красной, будто человеческой, выпускает из рук совсем нечеловеческие молнии и сползает по стене после очередного пропущенного снаряда. Больно очень, дышится с трудом и голова кружится, совсем немножко. Он умирает долго, тягуче, неприятно. Пытается встать, оперевшись на клинок, но руки трясутся и совсем не слушаются, глупые руки, бесполезные руки. За Загреем — весь Олимп, но он сидит, теряя рассудок и считая трещины на потолке, пока силы совсем не заканчиваются.

Загрей готов поклясться всем своим существом, что закрывает глаза не сам, что касание холодных пальцев ему не чудится, что он правда запомнил, как его спускают в Стикс, что ему это не приснилось, не показалось, не померещилось, что оно правда так и было. Он просыпается с громким вдохом и снова кашляет, уже не своей кровью, а всего лишь водой. Раны затянулись, но последняя всё ещё ноет противно, а Загрей смотрит в зеркало и считает новые шрамы, а Загрей спрашивает Никс, как и где искать Танатоса и почему он не появляется в доме.

Он умирает быстро, когда копьё прилетает ему в голову, он умирает медленно, когда его прожигают огнём, он умирает по-разному от каждой из фурий и пытается разговаривать с Мег перед тем, как она пронзает его сердце. Он выползает из Стикса снова и снова, заваливается спать и опять отправляется в Тартар, спросив у Ахиллеса, как эффективнее драться с вот такой гидрой и с вот другой гидрой, у которой рога оранжевые.

Танатос появляется внезапно и, кажется, среди молодой листвы под лиловым небом Элизиума ему неуютно, но он лишь смотрит на выжженную траву под ногами Загрея и пытается не улыбаться. Они заговаривают одновременно, и так же одновременно замолкают, вздыхая, наверное, слишком тяжело для этого места. 

Танатос спускает на землю свою массивную косу и смотрит, да смотрит так, что впору самому пойти утопиться. Танатос отчитывает его и говорит, что вообще-то ему абсолютно безразлично всё, чем Загрей решил сдуру заниматься, ругает его, называет глупым ребёнком и просит вернуться. Загрей говорит, что мол понимаешь, не могу я так, нельзя мне больше так, туда, наверх надо. 

Танатос злится, тычет его в грудь и шипит “хватит”, Танатос продолжает “я ухожу”, Танатос заканчивает “от смерти не сбежишь, знаешь”. И пропадает так же внезапно, как и появился. А Загрей снова умирает в мягкой траве от сотен бабочек, умирает на белом мраморе от чёткого взмаха топора, умирает на холодном снегу от рук отца и, кажется, впервые слышит “забирай его” и впервые видит косу и те самые руки, что закрывают ему глаза.

Загрей снова оказывается дома и не уходит, пока не объявляется Танатос, и кричит ему “да стой же ты”, когда тот пытается уйти, и обнимает его крепко-крепко, и чуть не получает в челюсть, и шепчет “прости”, и снова повторяет “мне нужно, понимаешь?”, и снова извиняется. 

Танатос неловко, почти невесомо гладит его по голове, Танатос говорит “не понимаю”, Танатос говорит “иди уже”.

“я догоню”.


End file.
